


Sing The Spirits Up

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dangerous Tea Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sickfic, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: [Ferdinand von Aegir stood at the foot of Felix’s bed, grinning and holding twin cups of steaming tea. And Felix knew it was tea because if the newest Blue Lion recruit ever drank anything else Felix had never seen it happen.]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 44





	Sing The Spirits Up

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I have been having a rough week and I personally miss having a house full of music. As this ship is dear to us both, I whipped this up last night in the hopes that it could help us both "sing our spirits up", if you will. I hope you all have a great day!

They took it in turns to visit Felix in the infirmary. “Just a nasty cold,” Manuela had told his classmates. “Made worse by not treating it properly. I’ll have him up and running around in a week.” Despite how much care Manuela promised, someone came by every few hours.

Ingrid’s visits were to catch him up on school work. Sylvain tried to catch him up on class gossip but Felix mostly held the pillow over his head for that. Mercedes would come to change the cold compress on his forehead and brush his hair, which he would never admit felt nice but she seemed to understand all the same. Ashe often read to him. Dedue came by a few times with flowers, sat in silence with Felix, then left. Oddly comforting. 

On the fourth day of Felix’s cold, Felix stared down the bowl of soup that was supposed to be his lunch. A week of restless sleep had muddled his appetite and made him glare when he heard the door open. If it was the Boar trying to engage him in conversation again he would pull out his boot knife and—

“Ah, hello, Felix! It is good to see you are awake!”

Ferdinand von Aegir stood at the foot of Felix’s bed, grinning and holding twin cups of steaming tea. And Felix _knew_ it was tea because if the newest Blue Lion recruit ever drank anything else Felix had never seen it happen.

Normally Felix allowed himself to indulge in Almyran pine needle tea but the idea of having to drink it while putting up with Ferdinand’s energy made him feel exhausted already. Not reading Felix’s expression at all, Ferdinand sat in the chair beside Felix’s bed and put a teacup on his nightstand. “How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

Felix sniffed, feeling his head clog. “Just great.” He shifted his tray of soup to the floor and crossed his arms. “You’re interrupting lunch.”

“Forgive me. It did not seem like you were enjoying it much.”

“What do you want?”

Ferdinand nudged the tea at him. Felix eyed it before picking it up and downing it in one gulp. This turned out to be a mistake, as the water burned his tongue and scorched its way down his throat. Coughing, he set the cup down again and bent over his knees, trying to will away the pain.

“Felix! Why would you—” Ferdinand stood and placed a hand on Felix’s back as the coughing subsided. “That will not help your cold!”

“Tea time’s over,” Felix forced out. He looked up at Ferdinand through watery eyes. “You can leave now.”

But Ferdinand did not leave. He didn’t even remove his hand. “You seem miserable.”

“Wonder why.”

“Because you keep forcing your friends away, _that_ is why!”

Felix blinked at the bleary, scowling Ferdinand. Had Felix ever heard him get this angry? And why wouldn’t he slip back into focus? “What do you mean?” His voice sounded like he had been eating gravel. 

“Every time one of them comes back from visiting you all they talk about is your poor mood. I understand you are sick, but you seem to be torturing yourself.” The scowl turned into a gentle frown. “We are all worried about you, Felix. You are not letting us help.”

“I don’t need their help. None of them can make colds go away,” Felix said, shaking off Ferdinand’s hand at last.

“But they can keep your spirits up through it.”

“My spirits are fine, thanks.”

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. “When I came in you were glaring at a bowl of soup.”

Felix glared at him now. “What do you mean ‘we’, anyway? You’ve never visited me.”

The chair squeaked as Ferdinand settled in it once again. “I did try, once. But you took one look at me in the doorway and turned away. I took that as a sign you did not want company.” He gestured to the cup. “That is why I bought tea this time! To sweeten the deal!”

It was hard to keep up a glare with his head full of pillows. Felix sunk down in bed and frowned instead. “I don’t need people looking at me like I’m helpless.”

That caused Ferdinand to snort. “I have not known you for long, Felix Fraldarius, but I do not think anyone could look at you and think you are helpless in any way.”

Felix felt his face heat up, likely due to his fever. “So I’m supposed to just let them coddle me?”

“Yes. Essentially.”

With a grunt, Felix pulled the covers over his face. Ferdinand chuckled. The sound reminded him of something…

Felix pulled the covers back a bit. “You sing, right? I’ve heard you sing with Annette and Dorothea in the church.”

Ferdinand’s face turned pink and he looked down at the cold tea in his lap. “Um, I do sing, yes. You have heard me?”

“Yeah. It’s nice. I really miss music. You’d think Manuela would sing more often as she works but nothing.” Felix really hoped that made sense. His eyes stung trying to keep them open so he let them slip closed. “Can you sing for me?”

“I— Sing what?”

“Anything. Something to ‘keep my spirits up’ or whatever. Then you can tell everyone I’m fine and to quit worrying.”

Another chuckle, this one more nervous. “I do not think there is a power in this world to stop them being worried.”

Felix cracked open an eye and found Ferdinand smiling softly at him. He was right, of course. “I’ll try and let them help me,” Felix said sluggishly. Ugh. Good thing no one important was around to hear him like this. 

Ferdinand tugged the covers up under Felix’s chin and Felix considered that maybe someone important _was_ around. Too late now. “That is all I ask,” Ferdinand murmured. “And that you not hurt yourself with tea again. I shall sing for you.”

Shutting his eyes again, Felix grunted and nuzzled into the pillow. A moment went by where all Felix heard was someone talking next door in Jeralt’s office and birds outside the window.

Then Ferdinand began to sing.

Felix didn’t recognize the song. It was sweet, light, jovial in a “warm mug by a hearth” sort of way. There seemed to be a story in its lyrics but it quickly became muddled to Felix. Soon all Felix was aware of were the notes, the slight Adrestian accent Ferdinand put on certain words, a quick apology as he messed up a part and repeated a verse to get back on track, a hand smoothing his hair back from his sweaty forehead, the scent of pine needles in the air…

And then there was just blissful, dreamless sleep. 


End file.
